leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/Irelia Rework Idea
Irelia is a champion in League of Legends. She is a very powerful top laner, because she can do everything good without a real weakness (you can't CC her when she build CC resistance, you burst her and she will stun you, you can't DoT her as she will heal and deal more damage with her W). She has good wave clear, good 1v1 and also very good in team fight. She has good sustain, good damage over time (W and low cooldown Q), good burst damage ®, OK CC and also mobility. This new kit nerf her a little bit by giving AD AND AP ratios to her kit. She has to sacrifire tanky if she wants damage. Will she build AD or AP? Abilities Changes: Move W passive to Irelia passive. Reduce her early sustain (Irelia usually rush W first) while increase her damage in W. Irelia dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects. If it kills the target, Bladesurge's cooldown is reduced to 0.5 second cooldown and refunds 25 mana. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Changes: *I buff her early game while reduce her late game, keeping her as a lane bully. * I kept the distance, because it is one of her main power, being able to dash to her target from afar. However, * The 0.5s cooldown between reset left her enemies time to prepare. * Reduce the mana cost and the mana regain from executing her target, reduce her mana problem allow her to trade more. Her Hiten Strikes deal addition true damage. |description2 = Irelia's basic attacks and damaging spells in the next 4 seconds apply Hiten Strike on the first enemy hit. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = }} Changes: *Move the healing effect from W to passive. *New passive, gives her Hiten Strikes more power but with less base damage. *Nerf active: reduce the on-hit damage, decrease duration, increase mana cost but reduce the cooldown. *I wrote it wrong last time. Every attack and spell apply the damage and healing. The first enemy part I wrote because R has too many targets (trigger twice, back and forward). Apply to all enemies would be OP. Irelia gains a shield, blocking damage and CC. The shield break after taking enough damage or after blocking a hard CC or after 1.5 seconds. After it break, Irelia can cast Equilibrium Strike in the next 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 8 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} Irelia pierces her target, dealing magic damage and stunning the target. |leveling = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 350 }} }} Changes: *New shield, have the ability to block CC for a short time. *Equilibrium Strike now require to cast Shield of Equilibrium. 1.5 seconds is enough for the enemy team to stay away from Irelia. This change keep the defensive part of the skill while the mana cost increase and the requirement makes Irelia thinks twice before using the spell. Whenever Irelia perform a Hiten Strike, Transcendent recharge time is reduced. |description2 = Every 20/17/14 seconds, Irelia store a charge of Transcendent Blade. Irelia can use one charge to fires a Blade in a line towards the cursor, dealing MAGIC damage to enemies it passes through. The Blade stay there for 4s. If Irelia perform a Hiten Strike, all Blades nearby return to Irelia, dealing the same damage again while heal Irelia per Blade. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Changes: *Almost a new skill *Blades give brief vision. *Blades can be destroyed by Irelia and enemy by 1 basic attack. *Irelia can cast Q to a Blade and reduce Q cooldown to 0.5. *Seperate damage into two part. *Heal now requires Irelia to perform a Hiten Strike -> she is more vulnerable. *Change damage type to Magic Damage -> assasin build. However, it damage ratio is AD. Inspiration A recent Irelia's rework idea but I don't remember neither the name of the page nor the author. Fiora rework. Jax kit. Build Irelia can build AD items for more assassin play style while AP build makes her more tanky and a DoT carry. Category:Custom champions